


Lost and Found

by Lex_Masters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's like a lost puppy, F/M, Hydra, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony is a sarcastic shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Masters/pseuds/Lex_Masters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is running from Steve and get taken in by college student. Things happen, the Avengers get involved. H.Y.D.R.A. is a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winter Soldier was used to the random flashbacks, he’s had them for a year now ever since the battle in D.C. He was getting pieces of his memory back, pieces from before he was the Winter Soldier. Memories of a shitty apartment in Brooklyn, of a small boy named Steve. Of his time as H.Y.D.R.A.’s captive. This time the flashback happened in a crowded train station as he headed North.

“Bucky, go back to work.” The 5’4 lump of blankets on the couch groaned before going into another a coughing fit. Steve had caught pneumonia again so Bucky had left work to take care of him

“What, go back to carrying wood around, nah I think I’d rather deal with you and your coughing. Plus with your so sick I can talk to you without the threat of you trying to pick a fight.” Bucky paused, still not sure whether or not to tell him. Steve really wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and if he knew Bucky had enrolled? He didn’t even want to think about it. But he had to tell him eventually, it’s not like Steve wouldn’t find out eventually. “I enrolled in the military” He finally said, a knot forming in his chest as he thought of Steve’s reaction.

He waited for Steve to respond but he didn’t say a word. After a minute of silence Bucky heard Steve’s soft snoring. Bucky laughed and sat in a chair, thankful he didn’t have to break the news to him just yet.

He jerked himself out of the flashback, shuddering. He opened his eyes to a girl in her early twenties standing in front of him with a concerned look on her face. In less than ten seconds he calculated her threat only to find it virtually non-existent. She didn’t have the look for someone who could harm him with her messy auburn hair and hazel eyes that held no trace of malice. There was no where to hide a weapon, she was only wearing a shirt with Nirvana on the front and jeans that couldn’t conceal a gun. She had a bag slung behind her but even if a weapon was in there, the time it would take her to reach it she’d be dead.

As he was discovering this she’d started talking. “Are you okay? You’ve been standing still for like five minutes. Not that I was staring, it’s just you’ve been standing in front of the terminal map. Do you know your name, could you have had a stroke maybe?”  
“I’m fine.” He said, shrugging off her offer to help. He began to walk again but the girl darted in front of him and planted herself in his path. “Get outta my way.” He growled trying to get past her but she was determined.

“No, normal people don’t stand still for five minutes without moving a muscle. I’m taking you to the hospital and I’m not taking no for an answer.” She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Under normal circumstances he would’ve broken her grip and flee, or eliminate her but he’d been going without sleep for a week and was ready to drop any second.

“Not a hospital. I just need to rest.” He finally relented as they left the terminal. She hesitated before resuming her pace.

“You can come to my place, I have a spare bedroom. If you want to steal anything or decide to hurt me, I have a gun and I’m a pretty good shot.” She called back to him as they made their way down the street. Soon they reached an apartment building where she quickly made a stop to get her mail. They finally reached her apartment and she searched through her bag for a few minutes until she threw her hand up with a triumphant smile before she opened the door. 

Inside was an organized mess. It lead directly into the living room where a tv, movie case, a couch and chair with a coffee table where papers and her laptop was strewn across, and a floor to wall bookcase that held over a hundred books easily. After the living room she lead him through a kitchen with a half empty coffee pot sitting on the counter. After the kitchen there was a hallway with three doors and she brought him to the second one on the left. When she opened the door she gave him a apologetic look. The room looked like a hurricane had ran through it. Clothes were everywhere, books took up one wall and boxes were stacked in a corner. 

“My friend stays here sometimes when she fights with her boyfriend but you can use it.” She mumbled, walking in and cleaning up. After a few minutes of running from the room to the one on the right she came back with towels and a mens shirt and jeans. “In case you wanted a shower. Oh, I’m in Lex by the way. What should I call you?”

“....James.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex's first night with James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter but I think I might've possibly done an okay job with it.

I leave James alone in the guest room and go into the kitchen to grab a monster from the fridge. I can’t believe I brought a stranger home, that’s like the one thing everyone knows not to do. After a few minutes I hear the shower turn on and decide to clean this place up since I’m having company. I spend the next ten minutes just reshuffling everything in the livingroom into a more neat mess. 

Just as I finish putting all my books back in the bookshelf I hear James enter behind me. I turn around and give him a smile, silently laughing at how bad Matt’s clothes fit him. James looks slightly better, his brown hair up in a lopsided ponytail and the dirt off his face which looks like it’s permanently set in scowl. As he tugs on his shirt I see his left hand gleam. I look closely, wondering if it’s a wedding band or watch and I don’t quite comprehend what I’m seeing. His left hand, and possibly arm, is metal. Like some futuristic cyborg arm from Terminator. He catches me looking at it and quickly drops it.

I’m thinking of something to say when his stomach growls, reminding me that it’s sometime around eight and too late to make something. “I can call for pizza or chinese, which ever you like.” I say, walking into the kitchen where I store my various take-out menus.

“Pizza is fine.” He says, following me in. I grab a Pizza Hut menu and look it over, dialing the number. “Hey, umm, can I have a large pepperoni and cheese pizza and a side of wings? Mhmm, my address is 250B McMillian rd. Alright bye.” I hang up and turn around to talk to James. “Pepperoni is okay right? I figured it’d be the safest choice.” He nods, glancing at my bookcase. “It’s okay to look at my books, I’ve read them all and it’s not like they’re sacred hand-me-downs.” 

I walk over the the bookcase and sort of climb it to reach the tallest shelf and take out a book my brother loves, 007. “Here, I don’t know if you’d like it but my bro-!” There’s a loud knock on the door, scaring me and sending me tumbling to ground. Right before my butt gets a bruise from the floor James grabs my arm, helping me stand up right. “That’s fast for Pizza Hut.” I say as I go over to the door, not wanting to make things anymore awkward.

Instead of the Pizza Hut guy my friend walks in, already talking. “So, you didn’t show up for study group which pissed Chris off.” 

“Yeah well, I kind of got caught up. Ariel, you know most people wait for an invitation before they come in.” I answer, kicking the door closed and walking back into the living room where James is sitting down, reading the book I gave him. “Also, I didn’t piss Chris off, you two got in another fight.” I give her a knowing look while she pulls her hair (which has been red for two weeks) into a ponytail and rolls her eyes. She finally notices James raises her eyebrows.

“So is this why you blew off study night? Got a booty call?” She asks, plopping down on the couch. “Hi, I’m Ariel, so who are you mister random stranger? And why is your arm metal?”

“Ariel! Jesus christ!” I yell at the same time that James answers with. “Nothing you need to worry about.” I grab her arm and yank her into the kitchen. “First off could you either have been more subtle or maybe not have asked at all?”

“Lex, you’ve known me for three years, when I have a never spoken my mind? So who is he?”

“I’m not sure, I saw him at the train station and he wasn’t moving so I was going to take him to the hospital but he said he just needed rest.” I explain, prompting her to give the most scolding look I have ever seen from someone without children. “I mean, I learned self-defense and I don’t know I figured karma and shit. Anyway, do you think you could stay with Danielle, he’s staying in the spare bedroom.”

“But you buy me food!” She whines as the door rings again. “Oh, don’t tell me you have food and you want to kick me out. You just want it mostly to yourself you greedy.” I listen to her complain about staying here as walk to the door and pay for the pizzas. “I mean I can leave after I eat.”

“Ariel, Danielle is right down the freaking hall and you and I both know that she actually cooks meals instead of shitty take-out. You just want to annoy me and James.” I say, nudging her into the hall. “I love you but you just freaking left my house two days ago, it’s Danielle’s turn to house you. Plus she has dogs for you to play with.”

“Fine, whatever, loser. Have fun with being murdered in the middle of the night because you didn’t let me stay. Bye!” She calls as I shut the door. I walk over to where James is now sitting more awkwardly and glancing at the door like he’s ready to bolt.

“Sorry about Ariel, she’s pretty straight-forward.” I apologize as I move some papers off the coffee table and set down the boxes.

“It’s fine, most people just gaze at it.” He answers, grabbing a slice of pizza. “This is a lot better than I remember.”

“Pizza Hut is not that great, a place a couple blocks over makes this taste like a piece of cardboard. When’s the last time you had good pizza?” I ask, hoping to start a conversation but he shut right up. After that we eat in silence and he goes to bed. I stay up a little longer, wondering what the hell I did to upset him and why I brought him home the first place. As per usual I didn’t think of an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the sorta prologue? Anyway this chapter gets you updated to the official start of the story. As always please comment what you think!

First night:

I wake up in the middle of the night to muffled shouts and curses coming from the room where James is sleeping. I jump out of bed and rush to the door, stubbing my toe in the process, I slam it open and run into James’ room. I expect someone to be there, attacking him or robbing him but it’s only him, thrashing in the bed. I quickly realize that he’s having a nightmare. 

I freeze, not sure how to handle this. I haven’t had a nightmare in like two years. “Ty moya missiya.” He keeps whimpering. I’m not sure what language it is but I guess it’s Russian. I walk up to the head of the bed and lay my hand on his shoulder, intending to gently shake him awake. Instead he literally jumps up and wraps him metal arm around my throat.

He’s yelling in what I think is Russian, obviously still thinking he’s in a nightmare. I try to free my throat but he’s using the metal arm and it’s impossible. As the seconds tick by my vision gets tinged in red. “James!” I gasp out, hoping to shake him out it. “James! You’re okay! You’re safe.”

Just as my vision starts getting dark he lets go of me and I fall to a heap on the floor. I hear him move and his face is now right in front of me, a distant look a worry on it. “Are you okay?”

I nod, rubbing my neck where I know bruises are forming. “I’m good, what about you?” I manage to gasp out. “I’m sorry I scared you, I’m not good with handling nightmares.”

“‘s not your fault. It happens a lot. Sorry I woke you.” He says, getting back in bed. I take that as my cue and leave, going back to my bed. What could happen that could give you such bad nightmares?

Three Weeks:

I come in from class and drop my bag on the floor, searching for James as he’s usually in the living room. I find him in kitchen staring at the tv in the living room. On it is some news thing about the Avengers because holy crap there are aliens and freaking superheroes. I wave my hand in front of James face, trying to get his attention but he doesn’t so much as blink. His eyes have this far away look to them, like he’s not entirely here. 

Just as I decide to call an ambulance he comes back to himself, and I swear to god there are tears in his eyes. I don’t call him on it though, it’s the first time he’s really shown any emotion. Instead I just grab a paper towel and slowly as not to scare him, I wipe his eyes as he’s so tense I doubt he could move if he wanted to.

“You know, I’m here if you want to talk right?”

Two months:

“I’m really worried about you Lex, we all are.” Danielle says as she sits across from me in the library. She has her freshly cut blonde hair in a ponytail and is giving me a worried look. Ariel and Chris sit beside her, both also staring at me. I opt to ignore them and continue researching how to deal with nightmares.

James is still at my apartment, now it’s more of his home too. He’s still pretty quiet but he’s starting to tell me things, although they’re very vague. Things are going okay, except the nights. Every night he has a nightmare, it leaves him panting and a scarred look in his eyes. I’ve been trying to help him but when I wake him up every night it usually results in some sort of injury on my part. The only good thing is that he’s been coming back quicker.

Ariel swipes my sunglasses off my face and I hear them all gasp at what I can only guess is the huge black eye I’m sporting from two days ago and the newly bruised cheek and torn lip. “That’s it Lex. Ever since that guy came to your apartment you’ve been getting distant and you’re being beat. I’m calling the police.” Chris says, pulling his phone from his pocket but I grab his wrist, pleading with him.

“Look, from what I know James doesn’t have anyone else. The only time he ever lays a finger on me is when he’s waking up from a nightmare. Plus we’re working on it. How about next week instead of movie night we go out to eat, I’ll bring James and you guys can see for yourself he’s not a threat. Please?” I ask, still not sure why I’m so freaking attached to the hobo. I mean he doesn’t work, although he’s started looking, and he eats a ton, Ariel and him are on the same level of food intake. Maybe it’s the way that after every nightmare he has this look of someone who needs a gigantic teddy bear to hug. Either way I’m pretty sure I’m stuck with him.

Five Months:

I let out a gasp of air as James gets off from over me, his fist a inch from my face. He didn’t hit me. Holy shit! Suddenly I can’t control myself, although I know he doesn’t like being touched, I jump up and hug him. He stiffens but slightly relaxes a bit as he realizes I’m not going to hurt him.

“James! You didn’t hurt me! This is amazing dude. Does this mean you’re getting better?” I ask, leaning back to look at his face. Since he’s been living here he got his hair cut to more of a punk style and he’s filled out, his cheekbones not standing out as much.

“I..I think. I’m not entirely sure.” He says slowly, like he does when he goes still for minutes.

“Well whatever it is it’s awesome. James you are freaking amazing.” I say again, giving him one more hug before getting up and going back to my room. 

Eight Months:

I come in from class to a dark apartment. Immediately I think of James and if he just left. I thought he would tell me before he left. “James? James are you here?” I ask tentatively, scared that all I’d get for an answer is silence. I’d gotten used to James being a permanent fixture in my life, like Ariel or Danielle and without him? My chest aches at just the freaking thought. 

Suddenly the lights flick on to reveal a cake and balloons and a banner spelling out Happy 22 Birthday Lex!. Behind the couch is Chris, Danielle, Ariel and ,thankfully, James all smiling at me. It’s then I remember my birthday, but it’s not entirely my fault, I’d  
been driving myself crazy with my stupid thesis.

“Holy shit guys! Thanks.” I exclaim hugging them. “I totally forgot.”

“Well we did too, but James called me earlier and said he found out about your birthday because your mom signed a book for you. So we kinda scrambled and this is the result.” Danielle says, slipping a party hat on my head.

The rest of the party is fun, mostly us sitting, eating cake and bickering about who we like best on House. James marathoned it a couple months ago because he was getting annoyed by all the references that I made. Turns out he really likes 13, same as Ariel. I myself love House, mostly because I did a term paper on his various mental disorders.

Around one everyone leaves, but not before Chris takes the opportunity to propose which caused another hour of celebrating. I finally kicked everyone out when I saw James get that look in his eyes meaning he’s having another flashback. (I got that out of him after a couple months of questioning)

As I’m going into my room James stops me. “Lex, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight? Not sexual or anything but I have a feeling tonight's going to be bad and I’d rather be near someone I trust.

A year:

“Fuck yes!” I shout from my seat at the couch while James cooks (he’s surprisingly good) I shut my laptop with a satisfied grin and lean back. I look over and see James looking at my questionly. “Sorry it’s just that I finally finished my freaking thesis. Now all I need is funding.”

“That’s good. Oh, Ariel called reminding you that the wedding is tomorrow and ‘you freaking better be there or I will unleash all 5’3 of fury on you’.” He says, coming over with two bowls of some amazing stew. 

“So, no flashbacks today?” I ask halfway through dinner as we’re both mainly focused on some reality tv show that’s on. It’s gotten to be a habit of asking him about the flashbacks everyday, and most days they’re pretty low, sometimes none at all. But other days he has more than five and it’s so hard to keep him here and now. 

“I had one but it wasn’t to bad. Not like the ones last week.” He eventually answers, confessing that the other was a bad day. I groan inwardly, wishing I could be more help. Hell I’m getting a Phd in psychology for fucks sake but James barely tells me anything, I don’t even know his last name. Instead I do the only thing that seems to work, I lean into him and tells him about stupid things that happened today. 

It’s a fucked up relationship but it’s a good one in my mind. The only thing I wish would change is that James would get better.


	4. Chapter 4

I roll over in bed, noticing the coolness of the metal arm that’s hung over me. James is still asleep, his face in a rare peaceful expression. I look over at the clock at groan, I need to get up if I’m going to make it in time Ariel’s wedding. I slip out from under his arm and stumble into the bathroom where I take a quick shower, keeping the water kinda cool to wake myself up.

Half an hour later I come out in James bathrobe, toweling off my hair. I sit on the bed and nudge him slightly. “James get up, we have to get ready for the wedding. James if you don’t get up I’m not making you brea-” I’m cut short by a knocking on the door. I huff and get up to get it, not bothering to change, it’s probably Danielle making sure I’m up or asking for makeup. I open the door, prepared to ask her for hair help but it’s not Danielle at the door. It’s someone else. Someone named Captain America.

“Hello, my name is Steve.” He says, standing half a foot taller than me with his hand behind his head like he’s nervous. It’s strange to see him in person, I mean sure I’ve seen on tv and billboards but they don’t really do him justice. His eyes are a lot more bright in person and his nervous smile is endearing.

“Um, I kinda already knew that. Famous superhero and all? Is there anything I can help you with? You want to, uh, come in?” I ask, not sure what the proper ettiquet for a superhero standing at your front door. I open the door wider, careful not to pull on the robe I’m wearing. Steve follows me inside and sits awkwardly on my couch.

“I’ve been looking for someone for awhile and I think you might be able to help me. Do you know someone named Bucky?” He asks, a hopeful look on his face. I hate to ruin it but I’ve never heard of that name before, except occasionally when someone talks about Steve.

“I’m sorry I haven’t. But I can go ask James?” I say, hoping to placate the hero. Instead of his face falling it perks up at the mention of James.

“Does this James happen to have brown hair and a metal arm?” Steve asks, siting straighter in his seat. I stay silent for a minute before nodding.

“I’ll um, I’ll go get him. Just, stay there okay?” I manage to get out, backing into the hallway and into our room. I kick James’ side of the bed, jolting him awake. “James is there a reason that Captain America is in my living room asking for a guy named Bucky who fits your description?”

Confusion flashes across his face for a minute before he jumps out of bed and grabs the bag he keeps packed. He opens the window which leads to the fire escape and is already climbing out before he starts talking. “Lex, come on, we need to go.”

“What, why? James you’re not making any sense, get back in the apartment before you do something stupid.” I say, grabbing his left arm and trying to pull him back inside. He shakes me off and looks me in the eye.

“Lex, I can’t face the man in the living room. Trust me. I understand if you don’t want to leave but I really need to lose him.” I look into his eyes and see such a scared look I can’t say no. I quickly pull on pants and a shirt before climbing out with him. I feel like a fugitive and wonder again about James’ past. We quickly climb down the fire escape and run down the alley.

_Lex what the fuck do you think you’re doing? If he’s running from a good guy I probably shouldn’t be following him._ My mind screams at me as we make it past the alley and into the main street. _You know nothing about this guy, just because you’re sleeping with him does not mean you should follow him god knows where._

James has my hand in his flash hand and is weaving through the morning crowd, making a lot of progress. After five blocks we finally stop, leaning against a shop window. “Do you want to tell me why we’re running from the good guy?” I ask, hugging my arms to my chest, it’s the middle of January and I didn’t bring a jacket, or shoes for that matter. It’s pretty obvious I’m not cut for this whole ‘running off into the night never to be seen again’ thing.

James opens his mouth but before he can get a word in two shadows engulf us. I look up to see Steve with some other guy with dark skin and a face that would be cute if it weren’t in a glare. Each of them grab one of James’ arms and Steve grabs me with his free one. “Buck, I wanted to do this differently but you leave me no choice. I’m taking you in.” He says to James and then turns to me with a disapproving look on his face. “And since you decided to run off with him I have to bring you in too.”

“What? Bring me in where? I haven’t done anything and neither has James!” I shout, what the hell did James do?

“We’re bringing you two back to Shield. There’s a building not far from here.” The other guy says before making a call about getting a car. James has a dark look on his face and I’m worried about him. As the minutes tick by with Steve clutching my arm I start to panic. Being taken to Shield isn’t a good thing. I start to struggle to get out of Steve’s grip, pulling my arm and pulling at his hand.

“Lex stop it. It’s no use.” James says as a car pulls up. It looks like one of those car mafia bosses use to kidnap people. I ignore James’ words and struggle more, determined not to get the car. Steve just sighs and pulls me in, knocking me into his side.

“Stop struggling, I’m not going to hurt you and neither is anyone else. We’re taking you in for questioning and detainment until Fury decides what to do with Bucky here.” Steve says once we’re a few minutes into the ride.

“His name is James and he hasn’t done anything to warrant this.” I growl, becoming annoyed at my lack of knowledge. Steve doesn’t talk to me for the rest of the ride. After about twenty minutes we arrive at a non-descript building. Once we enter Steve and Sam (I overheard it as they were talking) take James off one way while two men in black take me into a room on the eighth floor.

Inside the room was just like what you see on cop shows. There’s a metal table in the middle of the room with two chairs on either side of it. On one wall is a what I assume to be a two-way mirror and in the corner is a camera. I sit down for a minute, trying to figure this out but James never told me anything so I’m in the dark. I begin to panic thinking about what could be happening to him and I begin to pace. I do this for maybe ten minutes before I hear  the door unlock and open.

I quickly sit in the chair so they won’t think I’ve been internally freaking out. I expect the investigator to be a old man or a grizzled woman. What I didn’t expect was Natasha Romanoff. She has her red hair tied in a low ponytail and is wearing normal clothes. I sort of expected her to be in her suit but then again  I’m not any sort of threat. She sits across from me and looks through a file, chewing gum.

“Lexie Caitlyn Masters, born August 18, 1992 in Savannah Georgia. Parents Marcus and Jaime Masters, both deceased. No siblings. Moved to New York in 2010, currently attending Ashford University for your masters in psychology. Arrested in 2008 for trespassing and underage drinking. You’re pretty clean” She says and snaps the folder shut.

“Why am I here? Is James okay?”

“Barnes is fine.” It takes me a minute to realize that’s James last name. “You’re here because you’ve become rather attached to him. We just want to know how. So why don’t you tell me how you met.” She asks, leaning back in her chair. I hesitate, wondering if what I say could affect what they do to us. I decide the safest route is the truth, I don’t know anything about him so I can’t share any secrets.

“I met him a year ago at a train station. He’d been frozen in place for minutes and I went over to make sure he was okay. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t. I was going to take him to a hospital but he said he just needed to sleep so I took him home instead. He’s just stayed.”

“So you’re telling me you just invited a stranger into your house when you knew nothing about him?”

I’d gotten this question a lot and I don’t need to think to answer anymore. “He needed a place to crash, I had a extra room. I figured he couldn’t do anything to me since I have guns hidden throughout my apartment. It’s not something that strange.”

“Okay, so after that what happened?”

“Nothing really. He stayed around, I went to class. Eventually we sort of got together and then Steve showed up at my door at eight in morning, freaked James out causing him to run from the apartment. Then Steve practically kidnapped me and him and brought us here.”

“How’d you get the broken nose?” She asks, reminding me of one of the bad nights with James. I think of a lie, they could charge him on domestic abuse.

“I got mugged a couple months ago. I fought back but they were four guys so I didn’t win. Can you please tell me why I’m here?”

Natasha stays silent for minute, obviously deliberating something. I guess she comes to a conclusion as she sits up and leans towards me. “You’re telling me you have no idea who Barnes’ is? He never told you anything?” I shake my head. “Okay, well first off, you’re not in trouble. We thought that since you were with James you would be involved in HYDRA-”

“HYDRA, like the Nazi group that almost destroyed DC? Why would I be involved with them?”

“If you’d give me a minute to talk you’d know. You know the Howling Commandoes right, they taught you about them in school. Well they told you about about James Buchanan Barnes, the only one to die. Only problem is, we found out he wasn’t dead about two years ago. Turns out HYDRAs cunt found him and decided to use him. They gave him a metal arm since his was destroyed. He had amnesia so they made sure to keep it that way. They used him to assassinations of people they deemed a threat. Whenever he was done with a mission they would wipe his mind and put him in cryo, that’s why he’s not a old guy.”

I sit in stunned silence. James, an assassin for HYDRA? What the hell? I kind of figured James had a military background but this? “Is he going to be okay? I mean he was brainwashed right? He could plead insanity.” I say, thinking about the charges they could bring him up on.

“That’s what we’re figuring out. You check out fine so go out to the lobby and I’ll call you a cab.” Natasha says, getting up from her seat and leaving the room. After a few seconds I get up and follow her out.  In the lobby there’s a small couch that Natasha tells me to sit at and I do so, numbly.

“Lex?” I hear someone ask and I jerk my eyes from the street where I’ve been watching for a cab to them. I expect it to be James but instead it’s Steve. “Nat told me you would be here. I was wondering if you want to stay at my place until Bucky is out of here?”

I give him a funny look, my apartment is literally just a hour away. “It’s fine, I can just go home and come back for James whenever.”

“Well, the thing is...I kinda want to keep an eye on you. For your safety.” He answers. I raise my eyes at him, it’s not like I live in a bad part of town. “Since I found James and you I’m sure Hydra knows where you live too. Where you’ll be there’s no way that Hydra can touch you. Plus James wanted to make sure you’ll be okay.”

“Steve, thanks but I think I can handle myself perfectly fine. My friend taught me martial arts and I have a gun in my nightstand.”

“Please. It’s not just your safety, although thats a big part of it. You’ve spent the past year with Bucky, you know him better than I do now. I want to know my best friend again.” I stare at him for a minute before sighing.

“Fine, whatever. But!” I say when Steve’s face lights up. “In exchange for information on now James I want to know more about his past. I want to help him and I can’t do that without knowing what happened.” Steve nods at that and Natasha emerges from beyond the lobby, twirling a set of keys around her fingers.

“C’mon Master’s, time to show you where you’ll be staying.” She says walking past us and outside without stopping. I shoot Steve a look before running to catch up with her. She stops at a black suv and opens my door. “Don’t bother putting your seatbelt on, it’s only a few minutes away.”

I sit in awkward silence as we drive through the city. I’d been in this part of New York maybe three times in the past four years. After seven minutes Natasha pulls in front of the Avengers building. I look over at her in confusion but she just smiles. “Steve lives here?!”

“We all do actually. Tony invited us to move in and we don’t have to pay rent so,” she shrugs her shoulders and opens the door. “Come on and I’ll give you the grand tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, school just started plus I got a cold. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon and comments are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha leads me inside where there’s a lot of business people milling around and Tony freaking Stark standing by the elevator. As we get closer I see that he doesn’t have the iconic blue glow in his chest, he must’ve fixed that somehow. He holds out his hand and waits for me to shake it. “Hi, I’m Tony Stark although I’m sure you already know that. You must be the girl Steve was talking about. Lex right?”

I take his hand and shake it. “I did a paper on you.” I blurt out before I can stop myself. I slap a hand on my mouth and I can literally feel myself turn red. I expect Tony to get mad or annoyed but he laughes instead.

“Really, what about?” He asks as he guides us into the elevator. I glance over at Natasha and see that she’s stifling a laugh herself. “I had to diagnose a famous person for their mental illnesses. You have narcissistic-personality disorder, PTSD, and I think ADHD.”

“That;s pretty spot on. Anyway, the first ten floors of the building are for business and meetings. The other twenty are for personal stuff. Right now there’s nine people living here, including myself. The top floor is basically everyone’s floor. There’s a huge living room and kitchen where everyone hangs out when they’re not on mission. Then there’s my and Peppers floor, then Sam’s, Steve’s, Banner’s, Darcy’s, Jane’s and Thor’s floor although Thor spends most of his time in Asgard, Nats,  and Clint’s . I furnished the floor below Clint’s for you and Bucky. There’s also my workshop, a gym, and shooting range in the building.”

“That’s a lot of space. But you didn’t have to give us a floor, in fact I doubt we’ll be here more than a week. We’re just here until he gets done with Shield.” I say, wondering why he would go through all this trouble for us.

“Then you get to enjoy luxury for a week.” He replies as the elevator doors open to reveal a huge living room. There’s a girl sitting on the couch with her legs resting on a guy who I figure is Dr. Banner. The girl has long brown hair and glasses while Banner is tall with graying hair and stubble along his jaw. Natasha and Tony walk out of the elevator with me following behind like a shy kid.

“Hey Tony, Nat. Me and Banner here found a good movie on Netflix for once. Wanna join the moviefest?” The girl asks, holding out a bowl of popcorn. Natasha sits down beside her and grabs the bowl, settling into the couch.

“Sorry Darcy, I’m showing the new girl around.” Tony answers, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at me. At the mention of me both Darcy and Dr. Banner look at me in interest. “Steve picked her up the same time he did Bucky. Turns out they’re quite a thing. Until this whole thing blows over she’ll be staying here.”

Darcy hops off the couch and comes towards me, holding out her hand. “Hey, I’m Darcy Lewis.”

I take her hand and give her a small smile. “Lex Masters. So are you a superhero too?”

“Nah, I just hang around for Starks money and a place where I don’t have to pay rent. The guy on the couch is Bruce Banner but everyone usually calls him Dr. Banner or just Banner.” I nod at Dr. Banner who nods back with a smile.

“Mr. Stark, Miss Potts requests your presence in the kitchen.” A british voice announce over what I guess is a overcom. Tony see’s my confused face and explains as he leads me into the kitchen.

“That’s Jarvis, my computer system slash housekeeper.” When we enter the kitchen a woman with strawberry blonde hair is leaning against a counter, glaring at Tony. “Lex, this is my wonderful girlfriend and assistant, Pepper Potts. Pepper this Lex Masters, a friend of Bucky’s.”

Pepper’s eye soften when she looks over to me and she comes over to me with her hand outstretched. “Hi, I’m Pepper. Steve told me what’s going on and I heard that you haven’t eaten anything all day. I was about to make something, are you hungry?”

“No thank you, you don’t have to go through all that trouble.” I answer, not wanting to be a burden.

“It’s no problem. Is pizza okay? I can call for delivery, you look like you need to sit down and relax anyway.” She says, looking me up and down then going to the phone. It’s at that moment that I remember I’m not wearing shoes and my old Fall Out Boy shirt that is frayed and faded. I must look like a bum to her.

I take a seat at the counter where there are bar stools. Pepper drags Tony off and I see them talking in whispers. I hunch my shoulders, feeling overly exposed. Pepper comes back a few minutes later and sits across from me.

“I ordered the pizza, I hope you like pepperoni. I also had Tony call Happy, his chauffeur and head of security, and he’s gone to get your and Bucky’s things and bring them here. I don’t see why Steve didn’t let you get your shoes before he took you to Shield. After you eat I’ll show you your floor okay?”

I nod and smile, thankful I won’t have to spend the week in the same clothes. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Pepper get’s up and goes to check on Tony. While she’s gone I see her phone and realize that Ariel must be either furious or worried sick. I take the phone and quickly dial her number, silently praying that she’ll not pick up and I can have more time to figure this situation out before explaining it to her. Instead she picks up on the third ring.

“Hello this is Ariel Smith.” She answers politely and I can hear sounds of the reception in the background.

“Ariel? It’s me, Lex.” I say, scared she’ll hang up on me.

“Lex? Holy shit where were you?! We waited an hour for you to show up. Are you okay?” She asks, fury and concern in her voice. I laugh, I’m not sure how to answer her.

“I’m in the Avengers Tower, you know the one upstate? Apparently James has a past and it involved Captain America. He came this morning and James freaked out, we ran out the fire escape. He caught us and took us to a Shield building. They questioned me then Steve sent me here to stay until James is released.”

“What. The. Fuck. I told you that James was bad news! Did they hurt you at all? Are you safe? Lex we can come get you this instant just say the word.”

“I’m fine Ariel. Everyone is pretty nice. I’m not hurt, except I think I strained my arm trying to get away from Steve. As for James, what happened wasn’t his fault. At least I don’t think. It’s really complicated. I’m sorry I missed your wedding.”

“It’s fine. I was just worried something bad happened.” She sighs, I can practically see her smiling.

“I wish I could talk more but I stole Tony Stark’s girlfriend’s phone. If I can get to a phone later I’ll call you. Bye Ariel.” I say and hang up, seeing Pepper return with Tony and four pizzas.

“Jarvis please let Clint know that we have pizza. Also Jane, if she’s here.” Pepper says as she sets the pizzas on the counter and grabs paper plates. “Darcy! Bruce! Natasha! Pizza!”

Seconds later Darcy, and Dr. Banner are at the counter and I hear the elevator ding. Natasha and Clint walk in soon after that. When Clint see’s me he nods before turning to the pizza.

“It appears that Miss Foster is currently absent.” Jarvis says and I notice Darcy palming money from Clint. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Peppers phone beeps.

“Lex, Happy is bringing your stuff to your floor so when you’re ready I’ll show you where it is.”

“Actually I can, I’m headed to the gym anyway.” Clint says. He looks like he’s been through hell. He has short dark hair and blue eyes that look seriously haunted. “Is that okay with you?”

“Uh, sure.” I answer. He stands up and I realize he means now. I take one last bite of pizza then follow him to the elevator. He pressed 21 and we begin to drop. “I’m Lex.” say to fill the silence.

“Clint. I heard about today, sorry about that.” The elevator stops and the doors open. The floor is amazing and easily twice the size of my apartment. suitcases are set in the middle of the living room which has two nice black couches,  a flat screen tv, and a fish tank. “My floor is right above yours so if you need anything just come up.” Clint says and I notice he never left the elevator.

“Okay, bye!” I call as the door close.  I walk further into the floor and find the kitchen of my dreams. It’s state of the art with stainless steel countertops and a freaking kurig coffee maker.  There’s two doors by the living room. Inside the one closest to the elevator is the bathroom. It’s the size of my room with two sinks, a bathtub, a shower, and what I’m pretty sure is a hot tub. The other room is the bedroom which is huge, like the rest of the place. There’s two nice wooden dressers, a king size bed with a dark blue comforter, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a flat screen tv over the dressers. On one wall is a door that leads to the bathroom and the door to a walk in closet. The other wall is made of windows. There’s a remote on one of the night stand with the buttons “open” and “close”. I press it shutter come down the window, effectively shutting out the outside world.

I walk back into the living room to get the bags. As I unpack I notice that it’s both our clothes. Does this mean that James won’t be at Shield long or are they not going to let him change. I focus on the first thought, as much as I love meeting the Avengers, I just want things to go back to normal. Problem is after what I learned today and what could be going on with James right now I don’t think that normal is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! James/Bucky won't be back for a few chapters. As always comments are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

“Miss Masters, captain Rogers’ requests your presence on the top floor.” Jarvis announces in the room, waking me up from a dream of what it must’ve been for James. I yawn and sit up in bed, stretching my arms.

“Um, okay. Can you let him know that I’ll be up in about thirty minutes?”

“Of course Miss Masters.” I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to take a shower. It takes me a few minutes to figure out how to work the shower but after that, the shower was like heaven. I finally drag myself out of it twenty minutes later. Even the towels are better than mine. I throw on my ‘the Who’ shirt, a pair of old jeans, and my shoes which Happy had delivered. I throw my hair up in a clip and head into the elevator.

When I reach the top floor Steve is lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels. When he sees me he motions for me to sit beside him. “How’s Starks’?” he asks as he turns off the tv.

“It’s fine. A lot better than my apartment actually. So, what did you call me for?”  I ask looking around for everyone else. The clock on the wall says it’s only eight fifteen so I guess they must all be sleeping since it’s a Sunday.

“I just got back from shield and I wanted to talk to you. Bucky really didn’t talk about the past two years and I hoped you could fill in the gaps. He’s my best friend and I want to know what happened to him.” Steve murmurs, his eyes pleading and open. It’s hard to be mad at him even if he did sort of kidnap us.

“I only know what happened in the past year is that okay?” Steve nods, his face now eager. “I met James at a train station near my house. I was trying to find the train time for my friends house but he was standing in the way. I didn’t really think much about it until I realised he’d been standing stone still for ever three minutes. I thought something was wrong so I went over to him. He had this dazed look in his eyes but about ten seconds after I reached them they became clear and kinda scary. I was going to take him to a hospital but he said he just needed rest. I couldn’t just leave him there, out of it and clearly ready to drop. I took him home with me, even though I know that’s the number one stupidest thing a person could do. I figured my friend taught me enough self defense tactics and that the gun in my nightstand would be killing me undesirable.”

“So he just stayed with you? He didn’t leave or try to?” Steve interrupts, a perturbed look on his face.

“Yeah, I mean I had to convince him not to leave the next day but after that he seemed content with staying at my house. James acted really strange the first few months. He acted like my bananas were fake, I mean why would I have fake bananas? He seemed like a senior citizen when it came to computers and he hated large crowds. It took him three months to go to walmart with me without freaking out and heading home. He’d have these nightmares, terrible ones, and when I’d wake him up he wouldn’t know who I was, he’d yell in Russian and attack me. Plus the flashbacks, I found out that’s what happened at the train station, happened almost daily. I hated myself for a while, I’m a psychiatrist and I couldn’t help him with any of it. Eventually the violent nightmares stopped happening, he stills has them but he doesn’t attack me anymore. The flashbacks are less common too.”

“And he hasn’t ever said anything about his past? Nothing at all?”

“Nope, the only clue I got, which I get now, is that he would constantly watch things about you. I figured he was just a fan. Now your turn, what was James like wh-” I’m interrupted by Steve’s phone beeping. he looks down and grimaces.

“They need me back at Shield. I’ll talk to you later.” He explains, leaving me alone in the livingroom. I sigh and fall back into the couch. A few minutes later Darcy comes in from the elevator, her hair a mess and half asleep.

“Don’t even think about a conversation with me until I have coffee, you make any?” She grumbles, going into the kitchen. Not wanting to be alone I follow her and sit down at the bar like yesterday.

“No, sorry I just woke up too.” I answer watching her turn on the coffee maker. Three minutes later Darcy is nursing a cup of black coffee across from me.

“So how’d you sleep last night?”

“Surprisingly well considering I had such a weird day. I’m worried about James though. What do you think they’ll do to him?” I ask as I get up and grab myself a cup of coffee. When I sit back down Darcy is giving me a sort of pitying look.

“Honestly, I don’t know. There’s a lot of things that go into what happened in D.C. All I know for sure is that it’s causing a huge uproar at Shield.”

“I take that as a bad sign.” I sigh, looking into my coffee like it would give me the answers but sadly coffee is just a drink. “So, do you work for Shield or are you another superhero?”

Darcy bursts into laughter, smacking her hand on the counter and grinning. “Nah, I’m just Janes friend. She’s a really amazing scientist and also Thor’s girlfriend so Tony invited us to stay here. Jane spends most of her time in her lab or with Thor so I just hang around here. What about you? What did you do before yesterday?” She asks as she gets up and moves back into the living room. We end up on the couch as she flips through the channels.

“I’m a psychologist, for now. I just submitted my thesis so I’m getting my doctorate soon. Oh, I love The Host.” I say, pointing out a movie as she stops on it. She clicks it and we settle in to watch it.

“Well, considering the amount of heroes in the building and the fact that they’ve all had traumatic experiences I bet Stark would give you a job here. God knows they need it.” She comments. I spend the rest of the morning thinking about that.

Darcy and I stay on the couch, watching whatever movies looked interesting while everyone slowly trickled in and out of the room, Clint and Natasha eventually joining us on the couch  and burning some popcorn to eat. Around two we can’t find any movies we haven’t seen or are even decent. That’s when Darcy gets a slightly god awful idea.

“Lex, while I love the shirt, I think it’s time I put my credit card, paid for via Stark, to good use. I don’t care how long you stay here, you need better clothes. Whaddya say Clint, Nat?” Darcy announces, hoping from the couch and standing proudly in front of us. Natasha and Clint look at each other before agreeing.

“Woah, wait. I can’t take your money Darcy. I’m seriously good with my old clothes.” I object even as Darcy and Natasha grab a arm and lead me to the elevator.

“Stark has millions, I doubt he’ll miss a hundred on clothes. C’mon it’s our treat.” Darcy persists. I look to Clint for help but he just shrugs in a ‘go with it’ kind of way. I relent and let them drag me out of the building. We walk a little bit until we reach some shops.

“So, I figured we’d look around for a bit, grab some dinner and head back to the tower. That way we have enough time for fix Lex’s wardrobe.” Darcy says, walking ahead with Natasha and talking about the best shops to look at.

“I think my wardrobe is fine.” I mumble to myself but find Clint laughing at me. “Well, it is!”

“Darcy likes to change one of our wardrobes once a month, it’s nothing against you, it’s just that you’re new. Plus Nat secretly loves shopping although she’d kill you if you said so. Just get through today, wear the clothes tomorrow and Darcy will leave you alone until she runs through the rest of us.”

“You guys let her do this? Even Banner?” I ask, incredulous that Darcy has the kind of power.

“When we don’t she gets all pouty so we generally find it easier to appease her. Plus she has good taste.”

 

Around eight we finally make it back to the tower, each of us holding at least four bags each, all for me. We take the elevator to my floor and I dump my bags on the couch, not in the mood to put them up. Darcy turns on the tv while Natasha searches the kitchen for any food. Surprisingly it has a lot of junk food so she comes back with a bowl of chips and a six pack of some expensive beer.

In between Darcy and Natasha shoving clothes at me I asked questions about James and found out a lot about him. He grew up in Brooklyn with Steve and they both joined the military, although Steve joined after James and they didn’t see each other for the first year. James and a lot of people has been captured by Hydra were experimented on. Steve saved him and they joined with five other guys to take down Hydra. James fell off a train and was thought dead. Natasha told me that the Russians had his file and it talked about how the experiments kept James alive. They amputated his arm and gave him a metal one. The fall caused amnesia so they used that to their advantage and would wipe his mind everytime he completed a mission. They put him in cryo so that they could use him for as long as possible. The whole fiasco in DC two years ago involved James and at the end he defected and ran away.

It’s really hard to process that all those things could happen to someone, let alone James. It makes sense though, that’s why he yells in Russian, why modern things seemed so foreign to him, and why he was so broken when I met him.

“I want to help James.” I say after minutes of thinking this over. Only after I say it I realize that we were all watching a horror movie.

“I haven’t heard anything from Shield, I don’t know if you’ll get the chance.” Natasha says sadly. Clint elbows her before looking at me.

“No matter what Shield decides we’ll make sure you can help him. You already helped a lot in the past year. Don’t worry Lex, we won’t let anyone hurt him.” Clint assures me, his face intent and honest. I smile at him, temporarily soothed.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later I’m in the elevator with Clint on the way up to breakfast. I’ve seen Steve a total of six times, each time he barely stops to say hello before leaving to go back to Shield. Sam tells me he just comes home to shower and change. I spend most days either hanging with Darcy or annoying Tony in the lab as he showed me all the cool things in there. Everyone has been seriously nice and understanding. Everytime Nat comes home I ask her for information on James but she never has any, apparently Steve’s the only one that does.

“I need to go get groceries for my floor, I’m out of coffee and Darcy and Tony never leave me any up here.” I tell Clint as we leave the elevator and walk into the empty kitchen. Thankfully there’s still some coffee left so I go to grab a cup. As soon as I start pouring the scalding hot beverage my mind catches up to me and I realize that someone was in the livingroom. I quickly set the pot and mug on the counter, more like slam which causes me to slightly burn my hands, and run into the living room.

Standing in front of the couch is James. He looks none the worse for wear, no bruises or cuts, he’s clean and freshly dressed, where he got the clothes I don’t know. It isn’t until I see him until I realize that I’ve been scared I wouldn’t see him again. Despite knowing that sometimes James can’t stand being touched I run over and lock my arms around him, scared that the ex-assassin could disappear at any second.

I hear him chuckle and look up to see him smiling, something that’s rare. “For a minute there I thought you didn’t want to see me.” He says actually hugging me back.

“James I would never! Oh god, I thought I wouldn’t see you again. Are you okay, they didn’t hurt you or anything? Did they feed you okay? Do I need to call Chris to make a lawsuit?”

“Lex, I’m fine, really. I see you made some friends.” He says motioning behind me. I turn around in time to see Darcy, Nat, Clint, and Tony hiding behind a corner. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been annoying them the entire time about you. All I did was ask how you were, I was pretty stupid actually.” I confess, scratching my neck in embarrassment.”

“Well I don’t have to worry that you got bored of me. Is there a place we can talk?”

“Oh yeah! Tony gave us the twenty-first floor and all our clothes are there, I’m sure you want a shower anyway.” I say leading him into the elevator. As we ride down I can’t help but lean into him, happy that he’s back. When we reach the floor I walk out first and lead James into the bedroom. As he looks around, I dig in the closet for some clothes. After a few minutes I come out and set them on the bed. James is sitting down on the bed so I join him, lying down across the covers.

“They told me about your past.” I eventually mumble after a few minutes of silence. “I get the nightmares and flashbacks now. I’m sure Shield is sending you to get help, they’ll do a better job then I’ve been doing.”

James falls back on the bed to face me and laughs. “Actually Steve and Tony have been arguing about that. Tony said he’s hiring you to be the Avengers official psychologist, which means you’d still get to deal with me. Steve on the other hand says I need someone with experience. But, I want you.” He says, smiling and kissing me on the cheek before he gets up to take a shower. 

“I think Steve hates me.” I mumble to myself, forgetting about James’ acute hearing.

“Nah he’s just jealous, give him a week and he’ll be over it. Steve’s not one to hold a grudge.” James answers over the sound of the shower turning on. I sigh before getting up and walking over to lean on the bathroom door. I can’t help but look him over, checking for any signs of injury, I don’t see any. I watch him as he uses his metal arm, I freaked out when he first moved in because I thought it would rust but it’s not showing any signs of rusting. 

“Oh, one more thing. Everyone calls you Bucky, do you want me to start calling you that too? Just one question, why did your mom name you James Buchanan Barnes?” I ask enjoying the view.

“Firstly, I like my name, even if I couldn’t spell Buchanan until the sixth grade. About the Bucky thing, I don’t care, it’s whatever’s easier for you. So this shower is pretty roomy, and I’ll be sure not to let you fall this time. Whattya say?” James asks, opening the shower door slightly and smirking at me. I grin and strip off my shirt, I’ll make him forget about that one time I slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise things will pick up next chapter! Also comments are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually we make it back to the common floor, where everyone, including Steve, is waiting for us although they try to act like that’s not the case. I’ve changed back into my clothes from this morning and James is in a black button down and jeans. When he sees everyone I feel him tense up beside me so I grab his hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

“You win Clint.” Darcy groans when we show up, handing the archer a twenty. I raise my eyebrows, prompting her to explain. “We made a bet on when you two’d show up again, Clint said today, I gave you guys a week.”

“At the very least I’d be back in the morning, there’s no coffee on my floor.” I joke. “James, I don’t think you’ve met Darcy, Bruce, Clint, and Pepper.” I introduce to each person. After meeting them James calms down a little. 

“It’s good to meet you Bucky, Steve and Lex has told me a lot about you.” Pepper says, coming forward to shake his hand. After the brief introductions Pepper leads us into the kitchen where she has dinner made (ie. tons of burgers). We all sit down except for Steve who is mysteriously absent. After a few minutes of silence Tony speaks up, his mouth full of beef.

“So Lex, Darcy has been practically screaming in my ear about you. She thinks I should hire you as the building psychologist, god knows we all need it. Honestly, it sounds like a good idea. Are you up for the job?”

Darcy beams at me from across the table, practically glowing. James looks at me pointedly nodding slightly. “I’d love the job but I don’t think I have the time to get here and back from my apartment without leaving super early and coming home really late.”

“Well, that’s where my other offer comes into play. Your clothes are already here and Bucky needs to stay close to Shield. I was hoping you would consider living here.”

I’m stunned into silence, move across New York and work for Stark? This is like a dream. “Umm, I mean I wouldn’t want to intrude…” I trail off at the looks everyone around me is giving. “Sure. I guess I’ll head over to my old apartment tomorrow to pay off my lease and pack my stuff up.”

“Great! Now one thing.” Tony says, reaching in his back pocket and taking out a card then sliding it over to me. “To technically be the avengers psychologist you need to go see the director. He should still be there.”

“Okaaay then, I’ll head over there right now.” I say, pushing myself from the table and heading to the elevator. James follows me but I block the elevator once I get on. “C’mon James, you just left there. Go to our new floor or make Darcy play you a movie, you   
don’t need to go back there right now.” I command gently, kissing him before letting the doors shut.

When I get to the building after a few minutes of walking the guards from last time I visited lead me to the top floor where they leave me trying to decide whether to knock or wait for someone to call me in. Before I can make up my mind the door slides open smoothly revealing a huge room. Inside a man sits looking at the computer. He’s bald with a eye patch and scars. I stand slightly past the doorway, waiting to be told to sit.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” He eventually asks, looking up from the computer and motioning for me to sit down. I quickly walk over to the chairs and sit in one, immediately playing with my hands, something I do when I’m nervous. “So you’re the girl everyone at the Stark tower has been making a fuss over, Lexie Masters. Mr. Stark has informed me that he would like to offer you the job of the Avenger’s live in psychologist seeing as you have a masters degree in it. Honestly, I’d rather have him hire someone from Shield but it seems that he’s ignored me once again. My requirements for allowing you do this job is a complete and extensive background search, you to get on Shield payroll, and on days you are not seeing one of them to come here so that we can train you in basic self-defense. Sound like a deal?” He asks, turning his eye on me with a look of annoyance.

I quickly nod my head, I just want to get out here before he bites my head off or something. “Y-yeah, I can do that, sounds good.” I manage to get out.

“Good, once you have a sheldule have Pott’s send it over and we’ll set up your classes. You can leave.” I hurry to get out of the chair and into the hallway. Once safely away from the guy I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I don’t see how anyone could attack Shield, one glare from him and I’d call the whole thing off. I push myself from the wall and begin to head back to the tower, I need to call Ariel and let her in on the big news.


	9. Chapter 9

“Nat, you really didn’t need to drive us, I’m fully capable of driving even if I don’t have a car myself.” I say, carrying up a stack of flattened boxes up the stair to my apartment with her and James trailing behind. I called Ariel last night and told what happened, she was ecstatic, mostly because I promised she could visit me. I had her come over early since she has the spare key to my apartment and when James and I tried to get away from Steve I forgot to take mine. Before we went upstairs I had to go see Ms. Short, my landlord. She was pretty pissed I was terminating my lease six months early but I told her she could keep my deposit so she calmed down.

When we reach my apartment I knock on the door and Ariel opens it, revealing Chris and Danielle with her. “Lex! We made a stop and bought you and James coffee from Starbucks.” Ariel says, going back in to get us our cups. When she comes back she notices Nat. “Oh, um, I didn’t know you’d be coming so I didn’t buy you any coffee. Er, I’m sure Lex has some Monster in the fridge?”

“Ariel, Danielle, Chris this is Natasha, she came to help with the move.” I introduce her as we walk in and set the boxes down. 

“So you’re seriously moving? Ms. Short let you out of the lease?” Danielle asks, already starting to set up the boxes. As Ariel comes back with the Monster they all start with the boxes while I start to get my books down from the bookshelf. 

“Yeah, I had to let her keep the deposit but she was pretty cool about it. Hey, can one of you hand me a box?” I ask, hoping down from little step ladder I use to get to the top shelf of books. Chris comes over with one and I start to pack them up. “God, I hate moving, even though I’ve done a dozen times it’s not any easier.”

“Why do you move so much?” Ariel asks, getting the movies into boxes too. I remember that I never really talked to her about my childhood. James only knows because he would badger me with questions about things he’d find.

“My dad had a job that made him move around a lot. Plus after his and mom’s death me and Jason moved from foster home to foster home.” Ariel looks at me weird and I feel bad for not telling her about them but I don’t like talking about it.

We spend the next three hours going through each room and packing everything we need. Happy pretty much emptied out our room so we just grab some trinkets. As me and James leave our room I hear Ariel and Nat talking in the guest room where Ariel is getting all the stuff she’s left here over the years. “So, I was wondering if, after helping Lex and James move you’d wanna come over to my place. Chris has been talking about a threeso-!”

“Ariel Smith! Stop hitting on Nat, she has Clint and I thought you didn’t want a threesome anyway.” I exclaim when I hear what they’re talking about. Ariel looks slightly mortified while Nat is standing there and shock and James is doubled over in laughter behind me.

“But she’s Black Widow, I’d be so okay having a threesome with Black Widow.” Ariel sputters, trying to regain her composure and failing. Just as I’m positive Nat is going to have a heart attack she starts laughing too.

“Lex you really have some interesting friends. Sorry, but I’m sort of taken, if you want a threesome partner try Darcy, I’m sure she’d be up to it.” Nat says, patting Ariel on the shoulder. She goes back to the room and notices the boxes. “Lex, what’s in these?” She asks, already opening one of them.

“Wait Nat don’t!” I shout as she peers inside. After a few seconds she looks at me with pity. Ariel opens a box near her and understanding dawns on her face. Before either of them can say anything I shut the boxes closed, hiding the toys my brother had and the books my dad loved from view. “Can you guys move these into the livingroom?” I ask, putting on a fake smile. They do without a word. While they do that James takes me from the room and leads me back into our room. “I didn’t mean for them to see that.” I mumble, dropping any act of casualness.

“It’s okay Lex. It’s Natasha and Ariel, they won’t judge you for that stuff.” He says kissing my forehead before reaching down and picking up the last box for this room. “C’mon, I think we just have the closet in the living room to pack and we’ll be done.”

***

“I promise as soon as we get situated you can come visit. Plus I’ll call and we have facebook and tumblr.” I say, hugging Ariel before stepping back. James and Nat are already in the moving van and are waiting on me.

“I’m holding you to that. By the way, I get why you didn’t tell me about your family but you know you can always talk to me right? That’s what best friends are for. Now get going, it looks like James is getting antsy.” Ariel says, nudging me to the van, I give her one last hug before getting in that van. 

Nat spends the entire ride back to the tower singing to russian songs that I don’t know the words to. When we get back to the tower she helps us bring the boxes to our floor but leaves after that, probably going to find Clint to tell him about Ariel,

Before we left I gave Tony all the money I had on my (it wasn’t a lot) and asked if he could order me a new bookcase since the one at the apartment was built in. Instead of some shabby bookcase that I thought my money would buy there’s another floor to wall bookcase with a ladder leaning beside it and my money taped to a shelf. I smile as I take the money from the shelf and pocket it, I’ll give it to him tomorrow. 

“How about we just go on to bed and unpack everything tomorrow? I’m pooped.” I suggest, going over to where James is moving a box into our room and leaning on him. He smiles and shakes me off, opening the door for me.

“Sure, just let me unpack this bo-” He’s cut off by me pulling him to the bed.   
“No sleep before anything.” I grumble turning off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so it probably sucks.


End file.
